Blue birthday boy
by Sonic'sBoom91
Summary: It's my birthday so I whipped this up real quick! Based right before Red Christmas, Sonic is getting nervous on his wedding day. Will he pull through for love? SonixXBlaze Rated T just in case.


**Alright I just want to say that I'm sorry updating my other stories are taking do long. But I also want to say, TODAY IS MAH BIRTHDAAAAH! So this is something special I whipped up twi minuets ago! :3 Enjoy, R&R, ect ect. I own nothing but the plot. CHILI DAWGS FOR EVERYONE! :D**

I stood by the large window and looked out onto the vast ocean. So large. Majestic. Blue. If I could swim, I'd visit it more often. But it is beautiful. I could stare at it for hours...

...Wait. How long HAVE I been staring at it?

"SONIC?! Ah! There you are! What do you think your doing?! How long have you been standing there?! Your going to be late!" Tails started rambling as he ran in.

"Heh. Sorry. Just got carried away I guess." I replied hold my finger up to my nose.

"We'll we've been looking for you for almost an hour! You need to get to the alter, NOW!" He ordered me to do as he looked me over to make sure I was properly dressed.

"Alright alright! Hey, how do I look?" I asked striking a pose in my tuxido.

"Better than what you will if she gets ahold of you of being late!" He replied as he practically shoved me out of the room.

"Hey! Listen! I've been running for 20 years! Have I EVER been late?" I asked as I turned to him.

"No and now is not the best time to start." He answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Sonic? Are you scared?" He asked.

"What?! No! Why would I be scared?! Hah!" I said sticking my chest out.

I'm scared to death.

"It will be alright! There's nothing that can prepare you for this but yourself." He replied.

"...Not even chili dogs?" I asked.

"...No not even chili dogs." He said with a sigh.

"Alright..." I said.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, I'll be standing right next to you!" He said trying to comfort me.

"Heh. Just like old times?" I asked.

"Yup. Just like old times!" Said usurpingly.

"Alright! Let's go!" I said finally as I walked down the hall.

*break*

I think I'm going to pass out. Everyone is here. Most of them are stating at me. I don't think I can do this. When did that ocean get there?! Are we on he beach?! When did we get here?! OH GOD! I THINK I MIGHT BARPH!

"T-tails... Tails are you there?" I whispered.

"Yes I'm here." He replied.

"What time is it?!" I asked.

"We're on schedule Sonic." He said.

"No what time is it?!" I insisted.

"Uh five till three thirty. Why?" He answered.

"...no reason. Wait! Did I turn the stove off at home?!" I asked frantically.

"Wh-what?! Yes! Why?" He asked looking at me.

"N-no reason. Did I feed the choa before we left?!" I asked.

"You don't have a pet choa!" He said.

"Oh. Right."

"Jus hold on and don't pass out. We're supposed to start to two minuets." He said.

Two minutes. That's way to long. What if she doesn't want me?! NO! Don't think that! Let's see who all is here! Uuuuum we got uh... The. Chaotix are here! Even Mighty made it! Um um um... Theres Knuckles. He brought Shade? Wow I didn't think they were together! Um... Heh! Big is here! How could I miss him?! There's Rouge. Hey! She even drug Shadow here! Ya he's probably board out of his mind. Hey there's Silver! Wait, how did he get here? OH GOD!

"TAILS! WHAT IS THAT NOISE?!" I whispered frantically.

"It's the music! Were about to start!" He said.

I looked around in a frenzy. My heart is beating so quickly! I don't think I've ever run so fast to make it beat this much! I watched as Amy walked over the small sand dune. She was wearing a pink strapless body length dress. She walked down the sand covered isle and past me and Tails on the alter. After she took her place, I watched as Cream walked down the isle wearing a pink body length dress as we'll, throwing flower pedals. Heh. Even Cheese was dressed up. That was probably Cream's doing. Suddenly, the music changed agian.

My eyes widened as the bride to be walked over the hill wearing a flaming red strapless dress. She was beautiful. She slowly walked down the isle as everyone looked back at her. I noticed Marine was holding up the tail end of the dress for her. She walked up to the alter and looked right into my eyes.

"Hey love. Happy birthday." She said.

*break*

Sat at the center of a large table in the ball room of Blaze's castle. I watched as people mingles and came up to congratulate us. There were more people here than just my friends. There were royals from this world. I wasn't aware there were any other kingdoms in this world. There's just so many people.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Blaze asked as she leaned over to me.

Today was the wedding. But tomorrow I get crowned to rule over this kingdom. This was the only reason I considered not going through with the marriage. I mean it would be cool being the king and all. But I need my freedom too. We made arrangement that even though I would live here, we would spend the summer in my world. And the occasional holiday. But that doesn't word he me either. Neither does the responsibility. But I just won't have my freedom.

"I-I think so..." I said.

"We'll... Maybe I can prepare you for it tonight." She whispered.

"Uh, y-ya of course! It just..." I started.

"Its just what?" She asked.

Before I could say anything, I heard a loud scream. Out of habit, I jumped onto the table to see what the problem was. My eyes widened in shock.

"Why hello my friend!" Eggman greeted as he stood in the door way.

"Eggman?! What are you doing here?!" I asked as I let my guard down.

He didn't have any robots with him. Or any weapons at first glance. It was just him. He wasn't even in his normal attire. He was actually dressed for occasion.

"Can't I visit an old friend?" He asked as he walked towards me. People began to clear a path as he came up to them.

"I guess. So your not here to wreck havoc?" I asked.

"No. I have to give credit where credit is due. I would just like to congratulate you. But I can see I'm not welcome here. So I will take my leave." He concluded as he turned to leave.

"...Hey Eggman." I said.

"Yes?" He asked as he turned.

I hoped down from the table and went to the still uncut cake. I cut a square of cake, and put it on a plate.

"Touch my family. And you may loose more than your machines." I said as I gave him the piece. "But thank you." I added with a smile.

Eggman looked at the piece of cake. And then at me.

"Chocolate?" He asked.

"You betch'a." I replied.

"Thanks. And I can't make any promises!" He said as he grabbed the cake and headed out the door.

"In a way, I wouldn't want it any other way." I said.

*break*

I stood in the middle of the living room to a small resort hut. The wedding is over and now me and Blaze were on a half a week honey moon. It would be longer, but the kingdom needs us. I can't believe I'm married. I walked into the bedroom to see my new wife getting ready for bed.

"Did you have a great birthday?" She asked turning to me.

"Did you? You shouldn't have made such a big deal on it. It was both of our birthdays." I said looking at her.

Its true. We share birthdays. In a way, were opposites but the same at the same time. So it's almost like the universe put us together in a mirror. Like we were meant to have met. And I'm glad we did.

"I know. But I couldn't help myself." She said with a giggle.

"Alright. Happy birthday." I said hugging her.

"Happy birthday blue boy." She replied. "Now come get your gift."

**Yay! This is based before Red Christmas. And it's my birthday! Yay again! I don't think this is my best work. Just something that popped in my mind as I woke up. Kinda like, 'Derp! I'll write this story!' So ya. But I enjoyed it! Check out my other stories too!**


End file.
